Timeline
The Eras An overview of the various eras: #The Dawn Era - The birth of time itself. Different from the Merethic Era. #Mythic Era or Merethic Era - Includes creation of Time and Nirn, the Aedra, Daedra and the races of Tamriel. #The First Era - Includes both the First and Second Empires. (The First Empire, either the Ysgramor Dynasty of Skyrim or the Alessian Empire, the Second, the Reman Dynasty) #The Second Era - Also known as the "Common Era", includes the rule of the Akaviri Potentates, as well as the 400 year time period known as the Interregnum. and take place in this era. #The Third Era is the Empire of Tamriel, ruled by the Septim Dynasty, and lasts 433 years. , , , and all take place during this era. #The Fourth Era is the era that occurs after the end of the Septim Dynasty, and includes the events in . Dawn Era *The brothers Anu and Padomay enter into the Void, and time begins. *They give birth to their own Souls, Anui-El and Sithis, whose interplay creates the Aurbis. *Lorkhan and Auriel are the first spirits born into the Aurbis, Lorkhan wanders and Auriel creates time. *The Original Spirits or et'Ada emerge within the Aurbis are either aligned with Anu (Anuic spirits) or Padomay (Padomaic spirits). *Lorkhan, a Padomaic spirit, travels the Aurbis and conceives the concept that Mundus should be created. *Lorkhan then tricks/convinces other et'Ada to join him. Those that do become the Aedra and those that don't become the Daedra. *The Aedra create 12 worlds of creation. Some creation myths believe each world is a God. These 12 worlds are molded together to create Nirn. *Many of the Aedra die during the creation with some becoming mortals to ensure the continuation of life on Mundus whilst some become the Ehlnofey or "Earthbones", the Laws of Nature. *Many of the Aedra flee back to Aetherius, which is a part of Aurbis, and become the Magne-ge, tearing holes in Oblivion. *Auri-El establishes the first kingdoms of the Old Ehlnofey on Atmora and the supposed land Aldmeris. These lands are where the Aldmer originate. *A large number of Aedra are disappointed and angry with the creation of Mundus and seek revenge. These include the ancestors of Elves - the Old Ehlnofey, whose leader was Auri-El and whose heroes included Trinimac, Phynaster and Syrabane. *Auri-El sought out Lorkhan in battle and warred with him. Lorkhan's followers included the ancestors of Man - the Wandering Ehlnofey and whose heroes included Kyne, Tsun, Stuhn, Jhunal. *Atmora is conquered by the armies of man. *The great war ends when Trinimac tears Lorkhan's heart out and Auri-El fires it into the sea with his bow. *The war causes the mega-continent on Nirn to become flooded and fracture into smaller continents and islands. *The lands inhabited by the Wandering Ehlnofey, which include Akavir, Atmora, and Yokuda, become isolated. These lands are where the Tsaesci, Atmorans and Yokudans originate. *Some Wandering Ehlnofey remain on Tamriel, they become the Nedes. *The Old Ehlnofey remain on the supposed land Aldmeris and become the Aldmer. Sources: The Monomyth, The Annotated Anuad, [http://www.imperial-library.info/content/vehks-teaching Vehk's Teaching] Merethic Era Merethic timeline provided by the Imperial Library Circa ME 2500 *Supposed date of construction of the Adamantine Tower (also known as the Direnni Tower) on Balfiera Island in High Rock, the oldest known structure of Tamriel. Earliest historical date in unpublished Elvish chronicles.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock Early Merethic Era *Aboriginal beastpeoples (ancestors of the Khajiit, Argonian, and other beastfolk) live in preliterate communities throughout Tamriel. Middle Merethic Era *The Aldmer leave the supposed doomed and now-lost continent of Aldmeris (also known as 'Old Ehlnofey') and settle in Tamriel. First colonies are distributed widely along the entire coast of Tamriel. Later, inland settlements were founded primarily in fertile lowlands in southwest and central Tamriel. *The sophisticated, literate, and technologically advanced Aldmeri culture drove the primitive beastfolk into the jungles, marshes, mountains, and wastelands. *The Adamantine Tower is rediscovered and captured by the Direnni, a prominent and powerful Aldmeri clan. Crystal Tower is built on Summerset Isle and, later, White-Gold Tower in Cyrodiil. *One of these Aldmeri Explorers, Torval the Pilot, explores and charts Tamriel sea-lanes and the River Niben, located in southern Tamriel. He sails deep into central Cyrodiil, and acquires the Eight Islands (the site of White Gold Tower) from the beastfolk natives for the secret of literacy. *Aldmeri explorers map the coasts of Vvardenfell, building the First Era High Elven wizard towers at Ald Redaynia, Bal Fell, Tel Aruhn, and Tel Mora in Morrowind. *The Ayleids flourish in the jungles surrounding White Gold Tower (present day Cyrodiil). Ayleids, also known as the Heartland High Elves, preserved the Dawn Era magicks and language of the Ehlnofey. *Ostensibly a tribute-land to the High King of Alinor, Cyrodiil was often so isolated from the Summerset Isles as to be its own sovereign nation. Late Middle Merethic Era *The Dwemer, a free-thinking, reclusive Elven clan devoted to the secrets of science, engineering, and alchemy, established underground cities and communities in the mountain range (later the Velothi Mountains) separating modern Skyrim and Resdayn/Morrowind. *The Late Middle Merethic Era is also the period of the High Velothi Culture. *The Chimer (ancestors of the modern Dunmer, or Dark Elves), dynamic, ambitious, long-lived Elven clans devoted to fundamentalist ancestor worship, followed the Prophet Veloth out of ancestral Elven homelands to settle in the lands now known as Morrowind. *Despising the secular culture and profane practices of the Dwemer, the Chimer also coveted the lands and resources of the Dwemer, and for centuries provoked them with minor raids and territorial disputes. *Trinimac (strongest of the Altmeri ancestor spirits) and his people (who became the Orsimer or the Pariah Folk) try to halt Velothi dissident movement. However, Daedric Prince Boethiah, as one of the masterminds of the movement, eats Trinimac. Trinimac's body and spirit are corrupted, and he emerges as Daedric Prince Malacath. The rest of his people are changed as well. They are now known as Orcs. Late Merethic Era *Velothi high culture disappears on Vvardenfell Island. The earliest Dwemer Freehold colonies date from this period. *Degenerate Velothi devolves into tribal cultures, which, in time, evolves into the modern Great Houses of Morrowind, or persists as the barbarian Ashlander tribes. The only surviving traces of this tribal culture are scattered Velothi towers and Ashlander nomads on Vvardenfell Island. The original First Era High Elven wizard towers along the coasts of Tamriel are also abandoned about this time. *The proto-Nords in the final migration from Atmora (also 'Altmora' or 'the Elder Wood' in Aldmeris) settle in northern Tamriel. Nordic hero Ysgramor, leader of a great colonizing fleet to Tamriel, develops a runic transcription of Nordic speech based on Elvish principles, and is the first human historian. *Ysgramor's fleet lands at Hsaarik Head at the extreme northern tip of Skyrim's Broken Cape. *The Nords build there the legendary city of Saarthal. *The Elves drive the Men away during the Night of Tears, but Ysgramor soon returns with his Five Hundred Companions. Late Merethic Era - Circa 1E 660 *An immortal hero, warrior, sorcerer, and king variously known as Pelinal Whitestrake, Harrald Hairy Breeks, Ysmir, Wulfharth, Hans the Fox, etc., wanders Tamriel, gathering armies, conquering lands, ruling, then abandoning his kingdoms to wander again. First Era Undetermined Date/Works In Progress *Daggerfall defeats the Akaviri Invasion ("If Daggerfall had not spent its first thousand years preparing for the battles of the next thousand years, it is indeed conceivable that the Iliac Bay today might be Akavarian.")A History of Daggerfall 1st Century 1E 0 *King Eplear begins the First Era by founding the Camoran Dynasty.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ErasPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ValenwoodBefore the Ages of Man 1E 20 *The earliest recordings of the Psijic Order is recorded, telling the tale of the renowned Breton sage and author Voernet, traveling to the Isle of Artaeum to meet with Iachesis, the Ritemaster of the Psijics.Fragment: On Artaeum 1E 68 *The last visit from Atmora to Tamriel occurs: two ships, largely laden with corpses. Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Atmora 2nd Century 1E 113 *Harald is born. He later becomes the first Nordic ruler.Frontier, Conquest, and Accommodation: A Social History of CyrodiilPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil 1E 139 *King Harald orders a campaign against the remaining Snow Elves in the region near Lake Honrich.Skorm Snow-Strider's Journal *One of the last remnants of the Dragon Cult is discovered in the secluded monastery of Forelhost by one of King Harald's armies. 3rd Century 1E 200 *The Tamrilean Tractates are written.House Tharn of Nibenay 1E 221 *King Harald dies at 108 years of age. *The Moot is created. *Hjalmer, the son of King Harald, takes his throne. 1E 221+ *In the years following King Harald's death, Dwemer of Skyrim discovered a considerable source of raw Aetherium in Blackreach. The Aetherium WarsKatria's Journal *An alliance between four Dwemer cities of Arkngthamz, Raldbthar, Mzulft, and Bthar-zel (now known as Deep Folk Crossing) is created to oversee the extraction, processing, and study of Aetherium. *The Dwemer construct the Aetherium Forge under the city of Bthalft. *The Aetherium Wars take place between the Dwemer city states of Skyrim. It lasts for several decades. 1E 222 *Rule of Nordic High King Vrage the Gifted begins, right after the death of Hjalmer.King Edward, Book X (A work of fiction) The Daggerfall Chronicles 1E 227 *The Gradual Massacre begins. 1E 240 *King Vrage begins the Skyrim Conquests, which involves the annexation of Morrowind and High Rock.The Legendary City of Sancre TorPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: MorrowindPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind 1E 240+ *At some point after 1E 240, King Gellir becomes High King of Skyrim and conquers the weakened Dwemer city states across the land. 1E 242 *Alessia, her demigod lover, Morihaus-Breath-of-Kyne, and Pelinal Whitestrake, start the Cyrodiilic human uprising against the Ayleid.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Cyrodiil Shezzar and the Nine DivinesThe Last King of the Ayleids 1E 243 *White-Gold Tower falls. This is seen as the symbolic end of the Ayleid Empire. *Alessian Empire of Cyrodiil is officially formed. (The "First Empire") Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: ElsweyrPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh 1E 246 *First recorded use of Daggerfall to describe the capital in Iliac Bay, however, "there is sufficient archaeological evidence to suggest that it existed as much as a thousand years before that." 1E 263 *Several Ayleid princes continue to rule, as vassals of the new Empress. From here until 1E 498, Ayleids would continue to have minor influence, in what can be called the "Late Ayleid Period". 1E 266 *The Apotheosis of Alessia.The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV: The Cleansing of the Fane *Alessian articles and Calendars begin from this year. *Belharza the Man-Bull is appointed Emperor by the Elder Council. *Belharza becomes the Second Emperor of the Alessian Empire. 4th Century 1E 340 *The Bosmer Camoran Dynasty of Valenwood forms a treaty with the Alessian Order. 1E 361 *Alessians gain control of the Empire, and enforce the Alessian Doctrines of Marukh throughout the Empire.Rislav the Righteous *Ayleid lordships are outlawed. *Little resistance to this, and so most Ayleids simply left Cyrodiil, and many are absorbed into the native population of Elves in Valenwood. 1E 369 *The Wild Hunt takes place, and King Borgas of Winterhold is killed.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion *War of Succession begins. *Skyrim begins to lose its holdings in High Rock and Morrowind. 1E 376 *The traditional rule of Yokuda's emperors is overthrown. Each successive emperor, though they maintained the status of figurehead of the empire, had their powers very much reduced. Since then, 300 years of almost continuous civil war ensues between the Yokeda warlords, warrior monks and brigands, all fighting each other for land and power. 1E 393 *The Holy Brothers of Marukh lead by Abbott Cosmas to Malada, with the intent of cleansing it.Marukh is mentioned in "On Oblivion"The Dragon Break Reexamined 5th Century 1E 415 *End of the Skyrim Conquests. 1E 416 *Indoril Nerevar and Dumac Dwarfking form an official alliance to together protect Resdayn against the Nordic Invasion.Many more references to this 1E 420 *Olaf One-Eye becomes High King of Skyrim after defeating Numinex.Olaf and the DragonPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim *The Pact of Chieftains is signed formally.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: SkyrimPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition (Replace with separate pages)Shor's TonguePocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell *Rourken Clan of Dwemer arrives in Hammerfell, arriving in the "Deathlands".Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell *Dwemer establish Volenfell as their capital. 1E 448 *Rislav Larich - future King of Skingrad, is born, son of King Mhorus. *Queen Lynada, Rislav's mother, dies shortly after giving birth to her son. 1E 461 *Rislav Larich is mentioned as part of the rolls of honour for the coronation of Emperor Gorieus. 1E 472 *The Kingdoms of Skingrad and Kvatch had formerly been at war with one another, but peace is declared in this year. *It can be presumed that the children, Rislav and Belene, daughter of King Justinius of Kvatch were married here to make peace. 1E 478 *Battle of Sungard: The High Chieftain of Skyrim (Kjoric the White) is killed by Emperor Gorieus. *Rislav Larich is known to be in Kvatch, with Belene. *A great plague sweeps through Cyrodiil, wiping out King Mhorus and the rest of the Larich family, excepting Dorald, who had survived, as he was in Imperial City, as a priest of Marukh. *Dorald returns home and assumes the throne of King of Skingrad. *Dorald cedes the kingdom of Skingrad to the Empire, as he had been taught by the Alessian monks of Marukh that "to resist the Empire was to resist the Gods." *Rislav Larich rides from Kvatch with his wife and two dozen of the King of Kvatch's cavalry, which he defeats easily, as the guards hated the new ruler. He kills Dorald, and is crowned King of Kvatch. *Rislav Larich vows to fight Emperor Gorieus, despite having little experience at either warfare or kingship. When Gorieus arrives, he tells him that his force is "too large for Skingrad" and to "Next time, write before you come." *Rislav defeats the army of the Emperor, using archers to pick off an army that has no choice but to follow him. *The Direnni clan is inspired by these events and starts making plans to rebel. 1E 479 *Ryain Direnni outlaws the Alessian Reform. 1E 480 *Aiden Direnni won many battles against the Alessians. The Final Lesson 1E 482 *Raven Direnni secures final victory of the reformists at Glenumbria Moors. *"The Last King of the Ayleids" joins the battle at Glenumbria Moors, on the side of the Direnni clan was decisively defeated by the Alessians. Nenalata is a possible resting place for this final Ayleid king, although this is uncertain. 6th Century 1E 500 *A song is made about Wulfharth of Atmora. Following the death of King Hoag Merkiller of the Alessian armies at Glenumbria Moors, Wulfharth is made King following the Pact of Chieftains.The Five Songs of King Wulfharth *High Rock is freed from Aldmeri tyranny around this time. 7th Century 1E 609 *King Thagore of Daggerfall defeats the army of Glenpoint. *Daggerfall becomes "the preeminent economic, cultural, and military force in southern High Rock. A position the kingdom has precariously kept ever since." *Mansel Sesnit becomes prominent in Redguard society.Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes 1E 617 *Mansel Sesnit is assassinated, and a commoner takes over the government. Randic Torn continues Sesnit's work, solidifying much of the Empire 1E 660 *Battle of Dragon Wall is fought around this time.Varieties of Faith in the Empire 1E 668 *Theory: (by Borgusilus Mailer, Historian) that the Dwemer enclaves were called together by one of their powerful philosopher-sorcerers, possibly "Kagrenak", to embark on a great journey, one of such sublime profundity that they abandoned all their cities and lands to join the quest to foreign climes as an entire culture.Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VI: Chimarvamidium *Red Mountain erupts, and Sun's Death occurs. *It is supposed that the "Sun's Death" event greatly affected the Nirnroot plant species.Nirnroot Missive 1E 675 *The events of Poison Song take place.Poison Song, Book I 8th Century 1E 700 *Battle of Red Mountain. *War of the First Council ends: A Religious conflict between the secular Dunmer Houses Dwemer and Dagoth and the orthodox Dunmer Houses Indoril, Redoran, Dres, Hlaalu, and Telvanni. The First Council was the first pan-Dunmer governing body, which collapsed over disputes about sorceries and enchantments practiced by the Dwemer and declared profane by the other Houses." The War of the First CouncilThe Ash King *Disappearance of the Dwemer. ca. 1E700 *The Ghostfence is created by the Tribunal. 1E 720 *Frandar Hunding (Redguard) was born. 1E 734 *Frandar's father dies. 1E 737 *Randic Torn dies. 1E 760 *Divad The Singer, Son of Frandar Hunding, and "most well known of Redguard heroes", was born in this year.Divad the Singer 1E 771 *Divad the Singer enters the "Hall of the Virtues of War" and begins his training there. 1E 776 *Divad the Singer leaves the "Hall of the Virtues of War" in anger, breaks his swords, and vows to "become an acrobat in a travelling circus." 1E 780 *Frandar Hunding, retired and living as a hermit in Mount Hattu, writes his book, the Book of Circles, a book for Sword-Singers to emulate his fighting style. 1E 792 *The Hiradirge, a rebel Ansei group, destroy Yokuda. Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Yokuda 9th Century 1E 800 *It is suggested that Wayrest was founded at this time.Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1E 803 *Redguards arrive from their homeland to the Iliac Bay and Daggerfall area. ? 1E 808 *Ra Gada (Warrior Wave) from Yokuda arrive in Volenfell.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Thras 10th Century 1E 937 *Gaiden Shinji (Blademaster) is quoted as saying "The best techniques are passed on by the survivors." 1E 940 *First official historical reference to Wayrest, a letter by King Joile, to Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna, which reads: "The orcs have been much plaguing the Wayresters and impeding traffic to the heart of that land. 1E 950 *The Siege of Orsinium begins.The Pig ChildrenNewgate's War of Betony (This last reference mentions this occurrence, although, it does not make a reference of the year this occurred, and elsewhere, it suggests the events of the book took place in 1E 675) *Gaiden Shinji dies during the Siege of Orsinium.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium 1E 973 *The memory stone of Makela Leki is found at Bankorai Pass in this year, which depicted the Battle at Bankorai Pass.From The Memory Stone of Makela Leki 1E 980 *The combined armies of Daggerfall, Sentinel, and the Order of Diagna combine, causing the fall of Orsinium. The Wolf Queen 11th Century 1E 1030 *The legendary Reachman known as Red Eagle is said to have existed around this time.The Legend of Red Eagle *Empress Hestra attempts to expand the empire into The Reach and High Rock. 1E 1033 *Empress Hestra demands "the head of the most infamous of the brigadiers", Red Bramman. 12th Century 1E 1100 *Farangel Gardner, from a successful mercantile family, is proclaimed as the first King of Wayrest after being accepted by ambassadors from the Camorian Empire. The city would then have four major dynasties in later times: that of Gardner, Cumberland, Horley, and finally Septim. '' 1E 1188 *Fervidius Tharn becomes the leader of the Marukhathi Selective. 13th Century The Middle Dawn begins (1E 1200) The Marukhati Selective accidently (or purposefully) create a Dragon Break that lasts one thousand and eight years. The few texts that survive this period are known to conflict with each other greatly due to the lack of a linear timeline.Where Were You When the Dragon Broke?'Where were you when the Dragon Broke? (Kirkbride)'' 1E 1250 *The Encyclopedia Tamrielica suggests the end of the Alessian Order occurs in this year. The Dragon Break Reexamined 14th Century 1E 1301 *The Sack of Skywatch occurs, from the Sloads of Thras attack on the Summerset Isles. Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles 15th Century 1E 1427 *Battle of Duncreigh Bridge: The "famous victory" of Anticlere's Duke over the neighboring hamlet of Sensford is celebrated in High Rock each year by the people marching down Sensford's main street. This results in numerous injuries on both sides, even when it doesn't provoke a brief war between the two "knightly orders" of the two villages. The battle itself achieved nothing, because both villages still boast about their ruling families' antique lineage. 23rd Century 1E 2200 *Thrassian Plague begins.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions The Middle Dawn Ends (1E 2208) After one thousand and eight years of conflicting nonlinear time the Dragon Break ends. 1E 2260 *Thrassian Plague reaches Elsweyr. 24th Century 1E 2321 *War of Righteousness: Alessian war begins.The Song of Pelinal, Book VII *Lake Canulus, amongst other locales, is destroyed.The Song of Pelinal, Books VII *End of the Alessian Order. *Most of the historic texts of this time were destroyed during the War of Righteousness. *War of Righteousness significantly reduces the population of Daggerfall. 28th Century 1E 2702 *Most of Wayrest is forced to move within the high walls of the city, to protect themselves against Pirates, the Akaviri, and the Thrassian Plague. 1E 2703 *Akavir attacks Tamriel.History of the Fighters GuildFighters Guild History, 1st Ed. *Battle of Pale Pass is fought. Akaviri army defeated. 2920, vol 06 - Mid Year *Reman Cyrodiil becomes Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Akavir 1E 2714 *Valenwood cedes to the Cyrodiilic Empire. 1E 2790 *The Ayleid, Tjurhane Fyrre, is born.The Wild Elves 1E 2794 *Reman Cyrodiil II is born. 29th Century 1E 2801 *Kastav rules the Empire.Annals of the Dragonguard *Kastav orders the seizing of hostages in Markarth and Hroldan. 1E 2804 *Winterhold Rebellion breaks out. *Forsworn noted as helping the Akaviri in Sky Haven Temple. 1E 2805 *Kalien, a failed recruit to the Dragonguard, attacks Winterhold, sacking it. 1E 2806 *Sky Haven Temple learns that Reman Cyrodiil II is Emperor, suggesting he was already an emperor. 1E 2809 *Reports of a Dragon in Skyrim. 1E 2811 *The Battle of Argonia is fought, and the Cyrodiilic Empire defeats the Argonians in what is to be their last organised army. *The Argonians retreat to Helstrom. 1E 2812 *Reman Cyrodiil II is crowned Emperor. *Black Marsh is officially incorporated into the Cyrodiilic Empire. *Alduin's Wall officially begins construction. 1E 2815 *Grandmaster of the Dragonguard visits Sky Haven Temple, to investigate rumours of the cost of Alduin's Wall, and consequently writes a Writ of Requisition for more supplies. 1E 2818 *Alduin's Wall officially completed. 1E 2820 *Eric of Guis is Ambassador of the Reman Dynasty to the Altmer of Summerset Isles. 1E 2837 *The "Second Empire" takes large portions of Argonia, to create the Black Marsh. 1E 2840 *Four Score War begins, between Morrowind and the Cyrodiilic Empire. 1E 2851 *Reman Cyrodiil II dies. 1E 2871 *The Dragon, Krahjotdaan, is slain somewhere in the Jerall Mountains. Atlas of Dragons 1E 2877 *Reman III succeeds to the throne. 1E 2899 *Empress Tavia (wife of Reman Cyrodiil III) is sent to Gideon, Black Marsh and accused of treason. 30th Century 1E 2903 *Almalexia leaves Morrowind for the Isle of Artaeum. 2920, vol 07 - Sun's Height 1E 2911 *Beginning of the War of the Uvichil, a war between the Sload of Thras and the Altmer of the Summerset Isles. 1E 2917 *The End of the War of the Uvichil, a war between the Sload of Thras and the Altmer of the Summerset Isles. 1E 2920 *Morag Tong assassinates King Reman Cyrodiil III.Fire and Darkness: The Brotherhoods of Death Second Era No Date Determinable *The Dark Brotherhood is formed from a then-religious order, the Morag Tong, during this time. The Morag Tong were worshippers of the Daedra spirit, Mephala, at this time.The Brothers of Darkness 1st Century 2E 12 *One of the very few works on the Ayleids is published by the University of Gwilym Press, by Tjurhane Fyrre, with a book entitled "Nature of Ayleidic Poesy". 2E 24 *Daggerfall Scribe, Arkan, writes a book about his experiences and encounters with Baan Dar.The First Scroll of Baan Dar 2nd Century 2E 120 *'''Viana the Pure, Virgin Baroness of Lainlyn, begins her 28 year reign.Ghraewaj 2E 148 *'Viana the Pure', Virgin Baroness of Lainlyn, ends her rule. 2E 184 *The Dragon, Grahkrindrog, is slain. 3rd Century 2E 212 *Mirmulnir is last sighted in The Reach. 2E 227 *The Ayleid, Tjurhane Fyrre, one of "the finest sages" dies. 2E 230 *Mages Guild is formed by Vanus Galerion (Formerly known as "Trechtus").Imperial Charter of the Guild of MagesGalerion the MysticGalerion's Ninth LawThe Black Arts on TrialMannimarco, King of WormsFeyfolken, Book I 2E 259 *House Hlaalu and House Dres fight. War of Two Houses 2E 283 *Potentate Versidue Shaie, ruler of Tamriel, is faced with a disintegrating empire, with "the vassal kingdoms throughout Tamriel reaching a new height of rebellion and openly challenging his rule." *The kingdoms refuse to pay taxes, and lead sorties against Imperial garrisons in many countries. *the Imperial fortress, Dawnstar is destroyed. *Council of Bardmont is held, whereby the Imperial Council is gathered, and martial law is declared. 2E 283 - 2E 320 *Potentate Versidue-Shaie begins a bloody process of wiping away all opposing resistance to the Empire, expending the majority of his legions, and nearly all of the Imperial gold, in the process. 4th Century 2E 309 *Elsweyr, the Khajiit kingdom, is created after Keirgo of Anequina and Eshita of Pellitine combined their long-feuding kingdoms, and created a class struggle that briefly threatened to draw in outside intervention.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy 2E 320 *Dinieras-Ves "The Iron", a relation of Versidue Shaie, presented both himself and a host of warriors before the Potentate, suggesting an order of mercantile warriors-for-hire, who could be hired by nobility in lieu of a standing army, and that the "employment would be temporary, and a percentage of the fee would go to the Potentate's government, thus putting salve on two of Versidae-Shaie's (sic) greatest pains. 2E 321 *The Guilds Act is passed: "In the 321st year of the Second Era, the Potentate gave his approval to the Guilds Act, officially sanctioning the Mages, together with the Guilds of Tinkers, Cobblers, Prostitutes, Scribes, Architects, Brewers, Vintners, Weavers, Ratcatchers, Furriers, Cooks, Astrologers, Healers, Tailors, Minstrals (sic), Barristers, and the Syffim." *The Guild of Fighters was established under the section 4 of the "Guilds Act", the charter first confirmed under Potentate Versidue-Shaie in this year.Fighters Guild Charter 2E 324 *Morag Tong assassinate "Potentate Versidae-Shae" (sic). The Morag Tong had become so drunk with murder that they literally wrote the words "Morag Tong" in blood on the walls. *Morag Tong is outlawed throughout Tamriel. 2E 358 *A note about the Morag Tong is found beneath the floorboards of an abandoned house in the Nordic village of Jallenheim in this year. It was said that the house had belonged to "a quiet cobbler, who was whispered by some to have been a Morag Tong member." 2E 369 *The alliance of Casimir II (Wayrest) and Nahfahlaar (the Dragon), ends. 5th Century *Dunmer slave Ulvul Llaren first begins working for Summerset Isles Master Smith Nuulion. 2E 456 *Ahrtabazus publishes a book called "The Faerie Chain" in Firsthold The Faerie 2E 486 *A Maormer fleet is spotted off the coast of Alinor, Summerset Isles, and Altmer King Hidellith ordered his army to give chase.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Pyandonea 6th Century 2E 521 *Emeric, future King of Wayrest and leader of the Daggerfall Covenant, is born. 2E 541 *The Reachmen, led by Durcorach the Black Drake, first of the Longhouse Emperors, are defeated by the Breton kingdoms after their failed invasion of High Rock, and are slain. *The kings of Daggerfall, Wayrest, Shornhelm, Evermore and Camlorn sign the first Daggerfall Covenant. The second Daggerfall Covenant was signed in 2E 567. 2E 546 *Jorunn, the future High King of Skyrim and leader of the Ebonheart Pact, is born to Queen Mabjaarn Flame-Hair. 2E 555 *Ayrenn, future Queen of Alinor and leader and founder of the Aldmeri Dominion, is born Ayrenn – The Unforeseen Queen 2E 560 *Knahaten Flu begins, initiated at Stormhold. *Knahaten Flu spreads quickly to the rest of Black Marsh, harshly affecting the population there. Strangely, the Argonians were immuned to the flu. 2E 563 *Altmer Princess Ayrenn disappears on the way to the College of Aldmeri Propriety. *The Crimson Ship flees Black Marsh, loaded with flu-infected Kothringi refugees. After being turned away from every port, they were never seen again. This is remembered by the Day of Shame in Hammerfell, where no-one leaves their houses. *Emeric is crowned King of Wayrest. 2E 565 *Prince Naemon studies at the College of Aldmeri Propriety in Ayrenn's place. 2E 568 *''Annals of the Dragonguard'' is written. 2E 572 *A massive force of Akaviri led by Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal lands in Skyrim and immediately sacks the city of Windhelm, causing the death of Nurnhilde, sister of Jorunn, and Jorunn's mother Mabjaarn. *A very large army led by Jorunn and Wulfharth the Ash-King, march to Riften. After Dir-Kamal learned that Riften was fortified, he bypassed the city attacked Mournhold instead. *Dir-Kamal was then trapped between Jorunn And Wulfharth's forces and a Dunmeri army led by Almalexia. With the timely aid of a phalanx of Argonian battlemages, the Akaviri were driven into the sea where they drowned by the thousands. *Jorunn is crowned High King of Skyrim. *The Ebonheart Pact is formed after the total defeat of the Akaviri. 2E 573 *Varen Aquilarios overthrows Emperor Leovic, last of the dynsaty of Reachmen known as the Longhouse Emperors, and conquers Cyrodiil. After legalizing Daedra worship, Varen sparked a rebellion against Leovic. After a long and bloody war, Varen kills Leovic in his throne room and declares himself Emperor. 2E 576 *Varen Aquilarios seeks to legitimize his claim to the Ruby Throne and forms the Five Companions to find the long-lost Amulet of Kings in the hopes that Varen could make himself Dragonborn. The Five Companions consisted of Lyris Titanborn, Mannimarco, Sai Sahan, Varen Aquilarios and Abnur Tharn. 2E 578 *After two years of searching, the Five Companions finally recover the Amulet of Kings from Sancre Tor. *The Soulburst takes place. Mannimarco, one of the Five Companions, betrays Varen Aquilarios during his attempt to use the Amulet of Kings to become Dragonborn, corrupting the ritual and breaking the covenant with Akatosh that sealed Nirn from Oblivion. A massive arcane explosion of energy, the Soulburst, erupted in the Imperial City, causing Varen to vanish. Mystical aftershocks swept across Nirn, causing mages to die or go mad. The Daedra appeared in greater numbers than ever before and the constellation of the Serpent, signifying chaos, appeared so large that it dominated the night sky. 24 August, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online - Facebook Page. Introduction to the Lore of the Elder Scrolls *The barrier between Nirn and Oblivion is destroyed, allowing Molag Bal to begin the Planemeld and begin deploying Dark Anchors into Tamriel to merge Nirn and Coldharbour together into one single, nightmarish hellscape. *The Five Companions flee and split up. Varen went into hiding, creating a false identity. Lyris is captured by Molag Bal and killed, where she is sent to Coldharbour as a slave. Sai Sahan fleed and managed to hide the Amulet of Kings in Sancre Tor, but he too suffered the same fate as Lyris. Mannimarco begun sacrificing souls to Molag Bal, including Lyris' and Sai's. Abnur Tharn fleed and continued to rule as Overlord of Nibenay. 2E 580 *Altmer King Hidellith, dies *Queen Ayrenn returns to Summerset Isles, and becomes Queen of Alinor. After seeing the instability and chaos in Tamriel caused by man, she forms an alliance with Valenwood and Elsweyr to create the Aldmeri Dominion, and sparks the Three Banners War. 2E 582 *Events of . 7th Century *Ulvul Llaren escapes from Nuulion.Light Armor Forging *Altmer forging secrets become publicised, ruining the reputation of Nuulion. 2E 670 *'Ancient Tales of the Dwemer''' is presumed to have been published, in the Interregnum between the fall of the First Cyrodilic Empire and the rise of Tiber Septim, and was "originally presented as a serious, scholarly work based on research in the archives of the University of Gwylim.[[Dwemer History and Culture|Collected Essays on Dwemer History and Culture. Chapter 1: Marobar Sul and the Trivialization of the Dwemer in Popular Culture]]. 9th Century 2E 803 *Rangidil Ketil, later Commander of the Temple Ordinators, is born.The Death Blow of Abernanit 2E 812 *Rimmen seceded from The Mane of Elseweyr (The Elseweyr Nation) in this year, during the Interregnum. 2E 827 *Hjalti Early-Beard is born on the island kingdom Alcaire, in High Rock. 2E 830 *The heirs to the Camoran Throne begin to fight over the Valenwood throne. *The Aldmeri Dominion is recreated after the events of , with both Valenwood (Bosmer) and Summerset Isles (Altmer) combining forces, and the Elsweyr Confederacy (Khajiit) striking a treaty with the Dominion. 2E 852 *The Battle of Sancre Tor takes place, with Nord and Breton forces crossing the borders into Cyrodil. They set up their headquarters at Sancre Tor, and taunt Cuhlecain's general, Talos, into attacking them. Battle of Sancre Tor 2E 854 *Breton assassins decide to counterattack Talos, and set fire to the Imperial Palace, with Cuhlecain inside it, they also "slit the throat of General Talos." However, "from the smoldering ruin he came, one hand to his neck and with Cuhlecain's Crown in the other." 2E 855 *General Talos has already changed his name to Tiber Septim, and has begun his conquest of Tamriel.Ice and Chitlin *One of General Talos' commanders, Beatia of Ylliolos, and her Lieutenant, Ascutus, are ambushed on their way to Porhnak, where a legion was stationed. They are ambushed by Nords ("the warchiefs of Danstra"). 2E 862 *The last High King of Sentinel, King Thassad II, dies. *A'Tor is crowned King and begins a bloody retribution on the Forebears who killed his father. 2E 864 *The story of takes place.The Elder Scrolls Adventures: RedguardPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Foreword *The Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition is published by the Imperial Geographic Society. *Hammerfell joins the Septim Empire, although concessions are made after a revolt in Stros M'kai. 2E 882 *Dagoth Ur and his kin, the Ash Vampires, awaken. Dagoth Ur's Plans *The Tribunal are prevented from reaching the Heart Chamber, and their powers begin to weaken 2E 893 *Barenziah is born to the Lord and Lady of Mournhold. 2E 897 *Tiber Septim declares an end to the second era, and thus, the Third Era begins.Brief History of the Empire, v 1The Arcturian HeresyThe Art of War MagicRemanada Third Era 1st Century 3E 6 *Athyn Llethan, the "Sovereign King" of Morrowind, begins his rule. Hospitality Papers 3E 12 *The "Encyclopedia Tamrielica" is first published. 3E 20 *Destri Melarg, author of Notes for Redguard History, is born.Notes for Redguard History 3E 38 *Tiber Septim's rule ends with his death, at 108 years of age. *Pelagius Septim becomes Emperor of Tamriel. 3E 41 *Pelagius Septim dies. *Empress Kintyra Septim is crowned. 3E 48 *Kintyra Septim dies. *Uriel Septim I is crowned Emperor. 3E 55 *Antiochus Septim, son of Pelagius Septim II, is born. 3E 63 *Pelagius Septim II arrives at the High Rock city state of Camlorn, with the intention of wooing Princess Quintilla, who is also an accomplished sorceress. Instead, he learns about a werewolf that is plaguing the city, where he stays until the birth of their first child.The Wolf Queen, Book I 3E 64 *Uriel Septim I dies, Uriel Septim II becomes Emperor. 3E 67 *Potema Septim, daughter of Pelagius Septim II and Quintilla, is born. 3E 77 *Cephorus Septim, son of Pelagius Septim II and Quintilla, is born. 3E 79 *Magnus Septim, son of Pelagius Septim II and Quintilla, is born. 3E 80 The Wolf Queen mentions the following rulers: *Daggerfall: Ruled by Mortyn, son of Gothlyr. *Silvenar: Position held by Varbarenth, son of Varbaril. *Lilmoth: Lady Ioa rules this. Normally, the position is ruled by a Warlord. 3E 81 *Potema Septim (then 14), daughter of Pelagius Septim II, and granddaughter of current emperor Uriel Septim II, marries the 62 year old Nordic King of Solitude, Mantiarco, in an arranged marriage.The Wolf Queen, Book II 3E 82 *Pelagius Septim II becomes Emperor, following the death of Uriel Septim II. 3E 97 *Uriel Septim III, son of Potema Septim and King Mantiarco, is born. 3E 99 *Pelagius Septim II dies, and Antiochus Septim is crowned Emperor. *Quintilla dies, with her only regret "being that she will not live to see Uriel Septim III be crowned as King of Solitude.The Wolf Queen, Book III *Potema Septim tries to blackmail Antiochus Septim into not accepting the position of Emperor. Learning from the mistakes of the past, he instead produces evidence of his own, showing a forgery of hers to clear the way for her son to be King of Solitude, and she withdraws her attempts. 2nd Century 3E 100 *The Nordic King, Mantiarco of Solitude, dies, as predicted by the sorceress and Dowager Empress Quintilla. 3E 104 *Antiochus Septim has a daughter to his second wife, Gysilla, who he names Kintyra.The Wolf Queen, Book IV 3E 105 *University of Gwylim translates "Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie" (A brief account of Lamae Bal and the Restless Death).Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie 3E 109 *Antiochus continues to mismanage the Empire. *Magnus Septim is now married to Cyrodiil Queen Hellena, and both are suitably managing the affairs of the Black Marsh, from Lilmoth. *Cephorus Septim and his wife Bianki were ruling the Hammerfell Kingdom of Gilane with a healthy brood of children. *Potema Septim makes negotiations with the Psijic Order to deal with the upcoming Pyandonean attack of Tamriel, negotiating a deal for their help for eight million gold. 3E 110 *The War of the Isle takes place between the Altmer of Summerset Isles, and the Maormer of Pyandonea.,The Knights of the Nine *Iachesis is still the head of Psijic Order. 3E 111 *The Knights of the Nine is founded by Sir Amiel Lannus, after his triumphant return from battle in the War of the Isle. 3E 112 *The Emperor, Antiochus Septim, dies.Biography of the Wolf Queen *Empress Kintyra II is crowned. 3E 114 *''Biography of the Wolf Queen'' states that Kintyra II is executed during this year. 3E 119 *During a rare visitation from his sister Potema and nephew Uriel, Antiochus, who had suffered from several illnesses over his reign, lapsed into a coma. The Wolf Queen, Book V *The Elder Council prepares for the ascension of Antiochus' 15 year old daughter, Kintyra, to take the throne. *Pelagius Septim III is born in Wayrest - son of Magnus Septim and his wife, Hellena. The Madness of Pelagius 3E 120 *Kintyra II becomes the next Empress of the Septim Dynasty.The Wolf Queen, Book VI *Queen Potema Septim gathers her forces for the rebellion against the Empire, for what will later be called the War of the Red Diamond. *Some sources claim that the War of the Red Diamond began in this year. 3E 121 *Kintyra II is captured by Queen Potema's forces. Uriel Septim III proclaims himself as the new Emperor of Tamriel.The Wolf Queen, Book VI *The War of the Red Diamond begins. 3E 123 *"Broken Diamonds" (appeared in ) suggests that Kintyra II was murdered on 23rd of Frost Fall.Broken Diamonds 3E 125 *Cephorus Septim reconquers the western half of the High Rock region.The Wolf Queen, Book VII 3E 127 *Battle of Ichidag - Uriel Septim III and his forces fights against Cephorus Septim in Hammerfell.The Wolf Queen: Book VIII *During this battle, Uriel Septim III is captured by Cephorus.Brief History of the Empire, v 2 *Battle of Falconstar - Queen Potema fights against Magnus Septim. *En route to his trial in the Imperial City, Uriel Septim III is burned alive inside his prisoner's carriage by an angry mob. Cephorus Septim is proclaimed Emperor.Brief History of the Empire, v 2 *In return for their pledges of allegiance to the Empire, the nobility of Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell, the Summerset Isle, Valenwood, Black Marsh, and Morrowind demanded and received a new level of autonomy and independence from the Empire. 3E 131 *The Knights of the Nine order is officially disbanded, likely a result of the actions of Berich Vlindrel, who was also a former Knight, and first of many to leave the Order. 3E 137 *Potema dies "after a month long siege on her castle, at the age of 90." *Potema, just before she dies, gives Pelagius Septim I a soul gem, "infused with the spirit of a werewolf." *Pelagius Septim II is appointed titular head of Solitude following the death of Queen Potema. *The War of the Red Diamond ends.The Knights of the Nine 3E 139 *Sir Casimir murders a beggar. The Gauntlets of the Knights of the Nine lie at the Chorrol Chapel there, where he was killed. 3E 140 *Magnus Septim becomes Emperor, after Cephorus Septim falls off his horse. 3E 145 *Magnus Septim dies.The Madness of Pelagius *Pelagius Septim II leaves Solitude to become Emperor. *Jolethe Direnni, Pelagius' sister, takes over the throne of Solitude. *Katariah Ra'athim rides with Pelagius to be crowned Empress. 3E 147 *"A Dance in Fire" infers that Magnus Septim was Emperor this year (250 years before 3E 397). This can probably be attributed to the large time difference between the two dates. 3E 150 *The Siege of Abernanit takes place. *The last reported sighting of any of the Knights of the Nine is that of Sir Amiel. He was reported by a passing traveller to have been living alone in the Priory of the Nine. 3E 153 *Pelagius, also known as Pelagius the Mad, died in his asylum, age 34. *Katariah becomes Empress. *Sir Amiel dies, leaving a note as to how to find the pieces of the Knights of the Nine Artefacts.Sir Amiel's Journal 3rd Century 3E 200 *Katariah dies, Cassynder becomes Emperor. 3E 202 *Cassynder dies, Uriel Septim IV becomes Emperor. 3E 227 *Darvyn the Gray writes his note, regarding Rosethorn Hall.Daravyn the Gray's Long Forgotten Note 3E 246 *During the reign of Uriel Septim IV, the Imperial Council, in an attempt to clean up the issues surrounding property rights in Skyrim, decreed that "any man without a Liege who occupied a castle for more than three months would be granted the rights and titles of that estate. The reason for this was to discourage absent and foreign landlords.The Rear Guard 3E 247 *Cephorus II is declared Emperor of Tamriel by the Elder Council, denying the dying wish of Uriel IV, who wished that his son, Andorak Septim, be crowned.Brief History of the Empire, v 3 3E 249 *Camoran Usurper rampages through Valenwood.The Refugees 3E 253 *The "Forebear" Redguard Cities of Rihad and Taneth request aid from Elinhir to fight against the Camoran Usurper, but are denied. *The people of Dwynnen are reported to have been ruled by "a Lich and its armies of zombies, ghosts, vampires, and skeletons." (NOTE: Source states that this date has been "agreed upon by archivists").The Fall of the Usurper 3E 266 *High Rock first receives word about the impending threat of the Camoran Usurper. 3E 267 *Battle of Firewaves occurs in and around Dwynnen, despite it not having a sea port. *High Rock actually begins building defenses against the Camoran Usurper. The reason for the delay was the "The primary powers of the Bay were ruled by particularly inept monarchs - Wayrest and Sentinel both had kings in their minority (EDITOR: Children), and Daggerfall was torn by contention between Helena and her cousin Jilathe. The Lord of Reich Gradkeep (now Anticlere) was deathly ill through 266 and finally died at the end of the year. There were, in short, no leaders to unite the province against the Usurper." *Eight separate, minor landowners make deals with the Camoran Usurper to allow them to keep their land. *The reign of the Camoran Usurper is ended. 3E 268 *Uriel Septim V takes the throne. 3E 271 *Rosacrea is conquered by Uriel Septim V Rosacrea is likely a small "island-kingdom" that "lies between Tamriel and Akavir."Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim Report: Disaster at Ionith 3E 276 *Cathnoquey is conquered by Uriel Septim V Cathnoquey is likely a small "island-kingdom" that "lies between Tamriel and Akavir." 3E 279 *Yneslea is conquered by Uriel Septim V Yneslea is likely a small "island-kingdom" that "lies between Tamriel and Akavir." 3E 282 *Uriel Septim V conquers the "Black Harbour" of Esroniet. 3E 284 *Esroniet is conquered by Uriel Septim V Esroniet is likely a small "island-kingdom" that "lies between Tamriel and Akavir." *Prince Bashomon, the ruler of Esroniet, surrenders to Uriel Septim, allowing him to concentrate fully upon the planned Akavir attack. 3E 285 *Uriel Septim VI is born, son of Uriel Septim V and Imperial Consort Thonica. 3E 288 *Uriel Septim V departs for Akavir, intending to conquer it. *Morihatha Septim and Eloisa Septim (twins) are born.Brief History of the Empire, v 4 3E 289 *A series of savage storms ravage Esroniet. 3E 290 *Uriel Septim V is killed in the Battle of Ionith. *At 5 years of age, Uriel Septim VI is crowned as Emperor of Tamriel. *Imperial Consort Thonica rules the Empire as Regent. 4th Century 3E 307 *Uriel Septim VI is officially given full license to rule, having reached his "majority" age at 22. Thonica's Regency ends. 3E 313 *Uriel Septim VI gains dominance over the Elder Council and Thonica, having used his powers to reestablish the defunct spy network and his personal guard units to bully members of the Council. 3E 314 *Pelagius Septim IV is born, son of Eloisa Septim. 3E 320 *Uriel Septim VI falls from his horse during an accident, and later dies from his injuries. *Morihatha Septim becomes Empress. 3E 331 *Morihatha Septim authorizes the Pocket Guide to the Empire, Second Edition.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Arena Supermundus 3E 336 *Nulfaga, mother to future Daggerfall King Lysandus, is born. 3E 339 *Morihatha Septim is assassinated. Argonian Councillor Thoricles Romus is found guilty of this crime (despite declaring innocence), and he is executed. *Pelagius Septim IV becomes Emperor. 3E 340 *Eadwyre is born. 3E 344 *The University of Gwylim Press, publishes and distributes a book called Frontier, Conquest, and Accommodation: A Social History of Cyrodiil, better known as Frontier, Conquest. 3E 345 *Irlav Moslin signifies his knowledge of the Daedric Alphabet.Bible of the Deep Ones 3E 346 *Uriel Septim VII is born. 3E 353 *Mynisera is born. 3E 354 *Lysandus is born. 3E 360 *''The Book of the Dragonborn'' is written by the Prior Emeline Madrine of the Order of Talos at the Weynon Priory. The Book of the Dragonborn 3E 368 *Uriel Septim VII is crowned Emperor at age 22 after his father, Pelagius IV, dies. *Camaron, future King of Sentinel, is born in Hammerfell. 3E 369 *Akorithi, future wife of Camaron, is born. 3E 370 *Birth year of the Eternal Champion. 3E 375 *Birth year of Hero of Daggerfall. 3E 376 *Jagar Tharn acquires Staff of Chaos beneath Mournhold. 3E 377 *Lysandus is crowned King of Daggerfall. *Prince Geldall, eldest son of Uriel Septim VII, is born. 3E 378 *Prince Enman, second son of Uriel Septim VII, is born. 3E 380 *Prince Ebel, third son of Uriel Septim VII, is born. 3E 381 *Prince Gothryd of Daggerfall is born to Lysandus and Mynisera. 3E 384 *Morgiah is born. 3E 386 *Aubk-i is born. 3E 389 *Jagar Tharn imprisons Uriel Septim VII in another dimension (Possibly Oblivion) and, using Illusion magic, impersonates him. *Elysana is born. 3E 395 *Beginning of the Five Year War between Elsweyr and Valenwood.Interviews With Tapestrists vol. 18: Cherim's Heart of Anequina 3E 396 *Fighting in the Five Year War moves closer and closer to Fort Sphinxmoth.Mixed Unit Tactics 3E 397 *The events of A Dance in the Fire, A Clerk's Adventures in Valenwood, take place in this time.A Dance in the Fire, Book I *The events of take place at this time.Shadowkey Map 3E 399 *Events of . *Events of take place during this time.Events of *End of the Five Year War. In "most fair accounts, the war lasted 4 years and 9 months." *Orsinium, "a vast tract of land between Menevia and Wayrest",How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs passes ownership to the Orcish people, following a Judges ruling that a contest shall take place, between Lord Bowyn, a Breton, and Gortwog gro-Nagorm, the Orc. *Orsinium applies for Provincial status, and makes peace with its long-time enemy, Wayrest. *Uriel Septim VII is rescued from the imprisonment of Jagar Tharn. 5th Century 3E 400 *Kogoruhn is occupied by House Dagoth (Sixth House) forces led by Dagoth Uthol. 3E 401 *A census of Daggerfall reveals that there are currently 110,000 people living in the capital city. This is compared with the original population of 211 people. 3E 404 *Newgate writes his book about the War of Betony. 3E 405 *Events of . 3E 407 *Kazagh, a Khajiit slave, kills a number of slavers, particularly around the city of Tear. He is helped in this by Peliah, the daughter of a slaver named Serjo Dres Minegaur.Last Scabbard of Akrash 3E 410 *Sixth House bases founded near Gnaar Mok and in Waterfront areas of Vivec City 3E 411 *Charwich moves from Bhoriame to Kambria, both in High Rock, in search of Azura's Star, and proceeds to search for it from there.Charwich-Koniinge Letters 3E 414 *Vvardenfell Territory, previously a responsibility of the Temple preserve under Imperial protection, becomes an Imperial Province District.A Short History of Morrowind 3E 415 *Sixth House bases found in every major city in Vvardenfell 3E 417 *The Warp in the West occurs, drastically altering the Illiac Bay. This is an example of a Dragon Break.The Warp in the West *Sentinel gains the regions of "Abibon-Gora in the west, to Satakalaam in the east, at the mouth of the Bjoulsae River. *Dagoth Ur recaptures Keening and Sunder. *Dagoth Odros and Dagoth Vemyn defeat Almalexia and Sotha Sil in battle. 3E 421 *The events taking place in Greywyn's Journal occur in this year.Greywyn's Journal *The Crew of the Emma May mutiny against the captain, except for Blakeley, who is still loyal to him.Log of the Emma May *The Levitation Act is passed throughout the Empire that banned the use of levitation magic.Overheard conversation in : "He's getting older, but he can still teach a bit about Alteration. He's been teaching it since before the Levitation Act of 421." 3E 426 *The Brown Book of 3E 426 is written,Brown Book of 3E 426 as is the Red Book of 3E 426,Red Book of 3E 426 and the Yellow Book of 3E 426.Yellow Book of 3E 426 *The Telvanni Council reminds Duke Vedam Dren and other Great House members that the Council takes no action against its members, according to its ancient laws and customs. *The Telvanni Council objects to the injunctions being placed on the slave trade, which it claims are "guaranteed by the terms of the Treaty of the Armistics, and Telvanni Council will not entertain any discussions of abridgments of those rights." *Sixth House assassins begin assassinating prominent Imperial citizens and House Hlaalu sympathisers. *Velanda Omani sells his house to Indrele Rathryon. Deed to Indrele's House 3E 427 *The events of take place. **The Nerevarine is discovered, and at the same time the Prophecy of the Nerevarine is revealed to be true. **The Nerevarine reclaimed the Moon-and-Star from Azura, proving himself to be the true Incarnate of Nerevar. **The Nerevarine became the Hortator and united all three Great Houses to oppose Dagoth Ur. **Dagoth Ur is killed at Red Mountain by the Nerevarine. 3E 428 *The events of take place. **The Nerevarine reclaimed Trueflame as his weapon. **Sotha Sil is betrayed and killed by Almalexia who is then killed by the Nerevarine in self-defense. 3E 429 *The events of take place. **The Nerevarine is named a Blodskaal (Bloodbrother) of the Skaal village on Solstheim. **The Nerevarine defeated Hircine and stopped the Bloodmoon Prophecy from being fulfilled. **Raven Rock is founded. 3E 431 *An Addendum is added to the Mages Guild charter: "Any guild member commiting a crime against the guild is to be suspended immediately. The suspension may be lifted at the discretion of the Steward of the Council of Mages. Any guild member receiving multiple suspensions may, at the determination of the council, be summarily and permanently dismissed from the guild." '' *Mages Guild Charter changed by Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven to include a provision that all candidates for membership of the Mages Guild must first gain acceptance from all the Guild Hall stewards. *Mages Guild distributes the schools of magic to different Guild Halls. For instance, Alteration is taught at Cheydinhal. *Farwil, son of Cheydinhal's Count Andel Indarys, forms the Knights of the Thorn *The events taking place in ''Grommok's Journal occur in this year. [128] **12th of Rain's Hand; Grommok, Lewin, and Syndelius explore Fort Wariel, After which they travel north to the Ayleid Ruin of Trumbe and discover a locked box that they cannot open easily. [129] **13th of Rain's Hand; After opening the cask they discover an Akaviri sword which they name "Dawnfang" and "Duskfang", on account of its varying colours at different times. Grommok claims the sword for his own. [129] 3E 432 *Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition, is published. 3E 433 *The events of take place during this year. **Oblivion Crisis. ***Uriel Septim VII is killed by a Mythic Dawn agent.Assassination! ***A new hero stands up and greatly aids the Septim dynasty and the Empire. ***Martin Septim is crowned as the Emperor. ***Martin Septim sacrifices himself in the Imperial City to banish Mehrunes Dagon from Nirn and save the people of the Empire. ***Martin Septim's death ends the 3rd Era, beginning the 4th. ***End of the Septim Dynasty, destruction of the Amulet of Kings. **Attack on the Mages Guild. The Necromancer Mannimarco wages war on the Mages Guild, almost succeeding before being killed by the new High Wizard. **An Elder Scroll is successfully stolen from White-Gold Tower by a member of the Thieves Guild. Fourth Era 1st Century 4E 1 *The events of take place. **Auroran Crisis occurs. **The Hero of Kvatch becomes the 2nd Divine Crusader and defeats Umaril both in the mortal and spiritual planes *The events of takes place. **The Greymarch occurs once again. **The Hero of Kvatch is crowned as the new Sheogorath and defeats Jyggalag. 4E 02 *Sinderion delivers a speech to the Alchemical Symposium about Nirnroot. 4E 05 *Baar Dau falls from the sky due to the disappearance of Vivec. Causing the complete destruction of Vivec City. *Red Mountain erupts and the Red Year begins. Lymdrenn Telvanni's Journal Lord of Souls 4E 16 *The High King of Skyrim gives Solstheim to the Dunmer as a result of the Red Year. 4E 20 *Dunmer refugees use the Dunmeth Pass to travel into Skyrim.Decree of Monument 4E 22 *The Thalmor came into power of Summerset Isle. Summerset Isle is renamed to Alinor, but is still referred to as Summerset Isle outside the Third Aldmeri Dominion.The Great War 4E 29 *The government of Valenwood is overthrown by the Thalmor sympathizers. The Bosmeri, allied with the Empire, were unprepared. Valenwood becomes a Thalmor territory. *The Third Aldmeri Dominion severs all ties with the Empire. 4E 38 *A great warrior from Windhelm, Vundheim, dies. His son, Deroct, lights a candle above the hearth in his home in his honor. The building later becomes known as Candlehearth Hall. 4E 42 *The Night of Green Fire occurs. Altmer dissidents fleeing the Dominion are massacred by Thalmor agents in Sentinel. 4E 49 *Umbriel appears, terrorizing Tamriel, starting with Lilmoth. An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City States this took place 43 years after the Red Year, which is established as occurring in 4E 6 (see above)]] *Umbriel besieges the Imperial City, but is stopped before Vuhon can emancipate the city from Oblivion. 4E 65 *House Redoran Councillor, Brara Morvayn, dies. History of Raven Rock, Vol. II *Lleril Morvayn becomes councillor 4E 95 *House Hlaalu member, Vilur Ulen attempts to assassinate Lleril Morvayn History of Raven Rock, Vol. III 4E 98 *The Void Nights begin. 4E 100 *The Void Nights end. 2nd Century 4E 115 *Coup against the Elsweyr Confederacy takes place. Elsweyr is divided into the kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine, as extensions of the Aldmeri Dominion. 4E 122 *The Great Collapse of Winterhold occurs. 4E 130 *The Bulwark shows signs of crumbling. 4E 150 *An Argonian invasion fleet arrives on Solstheim. 4E 168 *Titus Mede II is crowned Emperor. 4E 170 *The Raven Rock Ebony Mine shows signs of beginning to dry up 4E 171 *The Ambassador of the Aldmeri Dominion orders the Empire to step down from power. The Empire resists, and the Great War between The Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion begins. *Aldmeri Forces led by Lord Naarifin invade Hammerfell and Cyrodiil. The city of Leyawiin falls, and the city of Bravil is besieged. *A 2nd Aldmeri Force, led by Lady Arannelya, cross western Cyrodiil and invade Hammerfell. The Redguards in Hammerfell, divided by civil war and disorganized, put up little resistance. The southern coastline falls to the Aldmeri forces as the Imperial Legions in Hammerfell retreat North into the Alik'r Desert. 4E 172 *Aldmeri Forces advance into Cyrodiil to capture the Imperial City. *Cyrodiil: The cities of Bravil and Anvil in Cyrodiil both fall to Aldmeri Forces. Naval battles ensues in Lake Rumare surrounding Imperial City and along the Niben River leading to the Rumare. *Hammerfell: The entire southern coastline falls to the Aldmeri Forces with the exception of Helgathe. 4E 173 *Cyrodiil: Aldmeri Forces cross the Niben and advance towards Imperial city through the eastern bank surrounding Imperial city from the east, south, and west. *Hammerfell: The siege of Hegathe is broken. Imperial Forces make a stand in Skaven to fight off the advancing Aldmeri soldiers. Skaven falls to the Aldmeri. However, the victorious Aldmeri force is severely weakened by the advance through the desert, and is unable to continue their campaign. 4E 174 *Cyrodiil: The Thalmor leadership decides to focus their forces in the Cyrodiil campaign. *Imperial City falls to the Aldmeri forces. *The Reach and Markarth falls to the Reachmen in The Forsworn Uprising and is ruled as an independent kingdom.The Bear of Markarth 4E 175 *The Battle of the Red Ring takes place as the Empire embarks on a campaign to retake Imperial City, which fell to the Aldmeri Dominion the previous year. The battle was an Imperial victory, but not without heavy losses. *Exhausted from war, the Empire negotiates a peace treaty and signs the White-Gold Concordat with the Aldmeri Dominion, thus ending the war. The terms of the agreements are the surrender of the remaining territory still occupied by Aldmeri Force, and the banning of the worship of Talos. Thus, the Great War ends. *As a result of the White-Gold Concordat, relationship between the Imperials of Cyrodiil and the Redguard of Hammerfell deteriorated. Although allies during the war, the Empire is forced to renounce Hammerfell as an Imperial province. *All the Elder Scrolls housed in the libraries of White-Gold Tower vanish, and are scattered across Tamriel by unknown means.Dialogue with Dexion Evicus 4E 176 *Ulfric Stormcloak and his militia retake the The Reach and Markarth from the Reachmen. The surviving Reachmen flee to the hills of the Reach and became known as the Forsworn.The Bear of Markarth 4E 180 *As a follow up to the White-Gold Concordat, the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai is signed, which decrees that Aldmeri occupation forces are to withdraw from Hammerfell. 4E 181 *Madanach is captured by Jarl Igmund and imprisoned in Cidhna Mine.Thonar's Journal *Raven Rock's Ebony Mine completely dries up 4E 189 *Cicero becomes The Keeper of The Night Mother.Cicero's Journal, Volume III 3rd Century 4E 201 The events of take place this year. *Skyrim Civil War **The Fourth Legion and the Stormcloaks battle for control of Skyrim. *Dragon Crisis **Alduin returns on the 17th of Last Seed, first attacking the town of Helgen. **The Last Dragonborn emerges and takes on the task of defeating Alduin and the dragons. **Alduin escapes to Sovngarde after being defeated by the Dragonborn at the Duel atop the World **Alduin is slain by the Dragonborn during the Battle of the Tongues. 4E 202 *Skyrim Civil War ends. *The College of Winterhold discovers the Eye of Magnus, which nearly destroys the city of Winterhold. *The Infamous Eyes of the Falmer were stolen by the Thieves Guild. *The Dark Brotherhood is either destroyed by the Dragonborn or the Emperor Titus Mede II is assassinated by them. *The Harbinger of The Companions, Kodlak Whitemane dies. *Owner of the White Phial, Nurelion died after the White Phial have been recovered to its former glory. *The Gildergreen in Whiterun returns to its former glory. *The events of take place. **The Volkihar Clan's plan to fulfill the Tyranny of the Sun begins to take form. **Auriel's Bow is recovered by the Dragonborn and Serana. **Lord Harkon is slain by the Dragonborn. *The events of take place. **Miraak's influence takes hold of the inhabitants of the isle of Solstheim. **The First Dragonborn and the Last Dragonborn battle atop the Summit of Apocrypha. Miraak is then killed by Hermaeus Mora when it becomes clear that the Last Dragonborn would prevail. **The plot to kill Councilor Lleril Morvayn by House Severin is revealed and subsequently stopped. **Raven Rock is saved from an Ash Spawn attack, and Ildari Sarothril's plan to get revenge on Neloth is foiled. Examples of timeline conflicts Due to the nature of history itself, sometimes dates and events come into conflict. This occurs in Real Life frequently, but this also occurs in The Elder Scrolls lore occasionally, too. The following are some examples where this was the case: #The rule of King Harald is recorded as starting in 1E 143 and lasting for 78 years until his death in 1E 221, however Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition/Skyrim mentions Skyrim was under his rule in 1E 113, which was also the year of his birth:'' "In the 113th year of the First Era, the entirety of modern Skyrim was under the reign of King Harald". This makes it unclear if Harald was crowned high king at birth in 1E 113 or if the pocket guide is simply incorrect. #''A Dance In The Fire states: It seemed as if the palace had always housed the Atrius Building Commission, the company of clerks and estate agents who authored and notarized nearly every construction of any note in the Empire. It had stood for two hundred and fifty years, since the reign of the Emperor Magnus. This would mean he was Emperor in 3E 147, which conflicts with several other reports which state that it was Pelagius Septim III at this time. #Disputes surrounding the death of Kintrya II. #Disputes surrounding the date that Uriel Septim III was sworn in as Emperor. #Disputes surrounding the date of the Camoran Usurper. #Slight dispute about the date that the Mages Guild was created (Fighters Guild disputes the date of the "Guild Act" by one year). #Some events are also results of Dragon Breaks. See that page for more details about this. #The Wolf Queen, Book III, states that Pelagius Septim II died in 3E 98, not 3E 99, as is generally believed. #Two books claim that Pelagius Septim II was born on 314 and 319 in the Third Empire. # , in Sancre Tor, has Reman Cyrodiil II's rule starting at 1E 2812. Annals of the Dragonguard puts it at earlier than 1E 2806. #The death of Kintyra Septim (former Queen of Silvenar, Valenwood) is listed by some sources as 3E 48, while some other sources list it as 3E 53. #The ending of the Stormcloak and Imperial Legion civil war in Skyrim before the Dragonborn and Greybeards' truce meeting in the main quest Season Unending conflicts with the timeline stating that the civil war ends before Alduin is defeated. Possibly meaning that the civil war is meant to end after Alduin is defeated in the main quest Sovngarde. Expanding on this - why would the truce meeting in the main quest Season Unending occur in Skyrim if it had nothing to do with the main quest in the first place. The only plausible explanation is that the civil war ended shortly after the truce meeting and the events of Alduin's defeat being right after. #Some of these events may have slightly innacurate dates. For example the death of Harkon may have occured shortly after 4E 201. References ja:年表 nl:Tijdslijn Category:Years Category:Lore: Events